It runs in the family
by Little daemon-chan
Summary: SUMMARY: " You say troublesome all the time and you've got a pineapple head to prove my point.." she finished as she rested her hands on her hips.             " Tsk, you're annoying ..." the pineapple head countered " plus, you've got pink hair...


**It Runs in the Family**

SUMMARY: " You say troublesome all the time and you've got a pineapple head to prove my point.." she finished as she rested her hands on her hips.

" Tsk, you're annoying ..." the pineapple head countered " plus, you've got pink hair to prove my point.." and he run for his dear life leaving a furious pink-haired konuichi behind.

" Get back here you..."

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

**It Runs in the Family**

It's a peaceful day...

BLAM!

A loud thud was heard when feisty palms meets table surface, not enough to wreck the table though, but loud enough to cause commotion in an half empty room and to wake a sleeping lazy pineapple head. Said pineapple head raised his half awake person to take a look at his instant alarm clock. He's about to continue his sweet slumber and disregard said alarm clock if only he hadn't seen that angry look in those green eyes. He released a yawn, straightened up his posture and stared at the girl in front of him. He crossed his arms across his chest and attended to his said alarm clock that needed or rather demanded attention from him.

"What?." he asked with a little annoyance in his voice. Said alarmclock raised her left eyebrow and waved a piece of paper in his very face. He didn't nudge or even dared to take the paper, he knows where this is going anyway, and they've been going at it for a long time now since they've both stepped on this building some years ago. Then the girl insisted and now furiously waved the paper on his face. The pineapple head boy snatched the paper away from his face before the girl could knock him off with the super strength of hers. He gave the girl a stern look , then, gaining a glare from said girl. He sighed knowing better than getting the bad side of said girl, he then opted to scanning at the paper that started all the commotion. Same result paper that he got from a while ago, only that this paper is cleaner and the handwriting is more feminine , more defined and yes, very neat, while his own paper is like- some chicken had run over it which he quickly and hastily put away, kept and warm in the safety of his compartment. Another sigh, going back to his present predicament he examined the paper, going over it; the questions asked and the answers given- the answers given are well correct, perfect even, intellectual, precise and worthy(of course, coming from a person who prided herself a genius). He sighed yet again when he finally came to the question that had probably caused such annoyance in the girls face. It's correct yes but not precise and it lacks substance, in a real mission it's not applicable and not practical, a tactic like this could sabotage the whole operation and could bring death to the shinobi in mission. He turned his gaze to the girl which is eventually is waiting for his response from her unasked but obvious question. His gaze went to the paper then to the girl then to and fro, and for the fourth time he sighed and turned his attention to the girl.

" You got it wrong.." he stated the obvious. He watched as the her already raised brow seems to have lifted a notch higher ( if that is even possible), then without a word the girl pushed him out of his chair and started rummaging at the pineapple heads' compartment.

" Hey, that is illega-..." he was cut short from his protest when he recieved a don't-you-dare-defy-me look from her emerald eyes, after a split-of-the-second she found waht she's looking for the scanned the subject of her agitation thoroughly til she came across it...

He watched as the girls' face turned red from fury and her raised brow which was lifted a notch higher is animetedly rising to the highest level, and she's like volcano at the brink of eruption. She turned her gaze to him, the fuming girl advances towards him, the said paper is still at the mercy of her hand is slowly deforming and brutally crumpled on the floor.

" My results.." the pineapple head is mortified, he'll have a lot of trouble explaining that later on.

" You.." the girl snarled

" Me.." he gulped

" You got it right.." it is a statement of distaste fromthe girl as she yet advances towards the boy. Said boy walks backward, the pissed off girl continued.

" You, how dare you get it right. You never study, you're lazy, you slack-off, you never opened a book, you don't listen to the teacher, you always play shougi, you say troublesome all the time and you have a pineapple head to prove my point." She ranted as she rest her hands on her hips.

'' Tsk, you're annoying." the pineapple head countered " plus, you've got pink hair to prove my point.."

The boy then run as fast as he could, no matter how much he enjoys this sort of ice breaker (READ AS: annoying a pink haired girl) he would not like to be the receiving end of the girls' fury. So, he ran as fast as he could, leaving a very furious pink haired konuichi behind.

" Get back here you, you're not gonna get away with it you lazy ass.." she ran after him.

" There goes the Nara twins again.." a boy with the prominent Inuzuka clan mark commented while his companion just shrugged their shoulders.

" Those kids are so youthful ne, Yosh! We should have that kind of spirit." Some fuzzy-brow commented while striking the ever famous Maito Gai pose.

After beating up her pineapple head piece of a brother, they found their spot in the swing located in the academy's ground rather the girl sat on the swing while said twin brother push the swing for her, which is according to her is her twins' punishment in pissing her.

"This is too troublesome! " he muttered while pushing the swing.

"Shut up" she snapped at him.

The class was cut short due to an emergency meeting from the academy head, so the students are allowed to do whatever they want as long as they stay inside the academy.

" Really this is a drag, why don't they just sent us home. There're better things to do than just sitting here you know." The Nara boy sighed.

"Seriously Mori-chan, had hell decided to freeze over, since when did you have better things to do." The girl commented sarcastically while eyeing her brother, the other just snorted.

They are minding their business when their attention was dragged to a blonde boy laughing obnoxiously, the twin sweat dropped and grunted at the loud mouthed blonde with shinning Hyuuga eyes.

"Oi, Minato-dobe you're too loud. " a raven haired, chicken butt haired boy snapped at him.

"Don't call me dobe, Daisuke-teme." The blonde retorte back while giving said Daisuke a punch which he clumsily missed the supposed target, which then send him trampling on the ground- face down on the dirt that, well, giving the crowd something to laugh at.

"Some boyfriend you have ne, Pinky-chan." The pineapple twin commented which earned him a bonk in the head.

"I don't have fetishes on blondes like someone I know,smartass." She said while giving her brother a knowing smirk. Saying that her brother is mortified is an understatement.

"You did not just say that did you, NARA SAKURAKO! " she stiffened when her brother called her by her full name, it could only mean four things, her brother is quite serious, he's pissed off, he's horrified or he was grounded an needed her help so badly. But in this situation he is just plain horrified.

"Chill yeah, Mori-chan and Oh! Hey, there is your subject of affection, Inoue-chan." She said to her still horrified brother while pointing a tall blonde pretty faced girl with a bag of chips on her hand. Said Mori-chan trailed his sight to the Akamichi heiress whom is busy talking to the Uzumaki and Uchiha heirs.

"Aaaww! She's so cute ne Mori-chan" she squealed while poking at her brothers' cheek." Demo how does she keep that body of hers when in fact she over eats, hell everyone in their family over eats."

"Seriously…" Mori-chan seconded while assessing to himself the nature of the Akamichi clan, Inoue is slim while most of her siblings including her father is obnoxiously fat, saving Ino-baachan ofcourse.

"You should hurry to marry her first though, before Inuzuka sempai get to her first." The pinkette commented which made the boy stiffened when he saw Ken Inuzuka joining the merry company of Inoue Akamichi. He sighed.

"Hn"

"Don't '_**hn' **_me Nara Shikamori, you sounded like the 'hn'- speaking alien." The girl shouted at her twin this made the boy raise a brow.

"Oh, you mean the 'hn'-speaking alien-prodigy-pretty boy-chicken butt haired crush of yours." He teased.

Sakurako stood up from the swing and glared at her smirking brother.

"I don't have a crush on Uchiha Daisuke-kun." She pointed out while a tint of red is blushed all over her face.

"gotcha, sistah, gotcha!" giving her the eye, her brothers comment just got her riled up.

"I don't have a crush on that overly-superstitiously-popular-chicken butt haired Uchiha." She said defensively while gaining another smirk from her brother.

"Defensive aren't we, but seriously he is a copycat of his father ne, especially that hair of his that seems to fit his emo self. " He said thoughtfully but gained a whack in the head courtesy of said twin.

"Damn it woman are you crazy, you'll kill all my brain cells." He grasps his bruising head.

"Exactly my goal." Giving the whimpering brother a smirk. " And you don't say that to your parents' best friend child, you midget."

"Troublesome, and correction mothers' and not parents'." He said while still rubbing the very red bruise.

"Whatever you pathetickiest excuse of a brother."

She snapped, he sighs.

"Pinky, pathetickiest is not a word." He corrected.

"Is now" she says.

"Says who" He said while raising a brow.

"Says me, smartass" she smirked

He just sighed, guess today is not his lucky day, or any other day for that matter, there is just no winning against his sister, who had a wide range of vocabulary, he sighs yet again, for the luck of a better phrase. He knows it is bad idea to let her spend so much time at the Uzumakis'.

He then proceeded on walking towards the school gate, knowing better than arguing with his sister because honestly it will get him nowhere aside from more bruises.

"Are, sho-shotto, nii-chan."

"nanda." He looked back to look at his sister lazily.

"Where are you going, we're not allowed to leave the school grounds, baka." She scolded.

He sighed then looked up the sky. "Come on school's almost over anyway."

"Where to…" she asked confused.

He smirked "Off to the hills.."

He walked on leaving his sister still standing by the swing. He then looked back.

"Coming?" He winked at his sister and walked off then smirked when he heard his sister fall into steps behind him. He glanced back to his sister and saw her looking around if someone noticed them going out of the school ground, well, sometimes his sister is the one that keeps the both of them in line, out of trouble and out of the wrath of one Nara Sakura. When they arrived at their destination, they settled to the grass and lays down on their backs as they watch the clouds form all sort of shapes and sizes.

"Ne, Mori-chan, why does oto-chan like watching clouds?" the girl asks drowsily

He glanced at his sister. "Because doing other things are way too troublesome."

"Tsk, troublesome. You sounded just like him…" She giggled at her attempt to copy her brother.

"Troublesome, someone took our spot." The man said while squatting down to take a closer look at the sleeping figures. The boy lay on his back using his folded arms as a pillow while the other figure lay on her back while using the other's belly as her improvised pillow.

"Really now, cloud watching and sleeping on the spot… hmmnn.. these kids had a lot of your genes in their system ne, Shika-kun." She giggled while squatting down to take a look at the sleeping figures.

Shikamaru blushed then muttered under his breath while regaining his composure.

"Tsk, well they've got your mood and temper ne, Sakura-chan." He teased back to his wife. Sakura raised a brow.

"Just what do you mean by that you lazy.."

"Daisuke-kun.." the smaller figure mumbled.

"."

Sakura's ranting was cut short when she heard their daughter stir and mumbled.

"D-d-d-did she just say Daisuke-kun" Sakura asked her husband whom nodded in return.

"You mean, Daisuke of Sasuke-kun. Don't tell me my daughter is a fan girl of the Uchiha heir. " She ranted under her breathe, Shikamaru just nodded.

"Troublesome ne, Sakura-chan, your daughter seems to be following your steps , guess it does run in the family." He mocked his wife _**"- though I'll castrate that little brat first before he gets to my daughter." **_He added to his head.

"Let's gather the children and head home, it's getting cold, they might catch cold if they stay here any longer." Sakura said pretending not to hear her husband's remark.

Shikamaru scoot down to gather his son on his arms while his wife did the same to their daughter, as he rested his sons head on his shoulder he heard the younger Nara mutter on his sleep.

"T-twablesome pwink.." Shikamaru stiffened and Sakura smirked.

"What was it again Shika-kun.." She said teasingly. "Yeah, right. It runs in the family." She giggled.

He sighed and suppressed himself from saying the word as to not validate his wife's point. He reached for Sakura's free hand with his own free hand, Sakura stared at him then smiled. He smirked as they walk home hand in hand…

"Troublesome…"

REVIEW PLEASE

_FIN_


End file.
